Real Love for Emily
by treaanne
Summary: You can easily forget about a heartbreak if you ever find a Real Love. Emily is not gay in this story... hope you like this...


**I really love Emily's character but I don't really want her gay because she's really beautiful and I really think she deserve some hot guy... No offense to those who want her gay but it's just from my own opinion... Hope you like this though...**

**P.S: Emily's love interest here is Isaac Colbert... He's a character from the book... And also in this story Emily was never gay and Isaac here was more sweet and responsible.  
**

* * *

Emily and her three best friends Spencer, Hanna and Aria are all dressing up at Spencer's bedroom. It was the night of Rosewood Sharks victory party held at Rosewood High gymnasium. Every student at Rosewood High Athletes or not are all coming to the event just to unwind and have fun. It's a celebration of being an over all champion 3 years in a row.

"Wow, Em. You look gorgeous." Hanna said smiling at her best friend.

"Thanks Han. But do you think It's a great idea of me going there? I might just bump into Ben any minute I was there." Emily said smiling weakly. Ben was Emily's first serious boyfriend for like 2 years and she just got dumped that day after her swim meet because of a bitch named Tracy Myers who's friends with Mona Vanderwaal, Kate Randall, Naomi Zeigler, and Riley Wolfe. Bitches who wanted to dethroned her best friend Hanna for being a queen bee.

"Don't be so down Em. You should show that asshole that it's his loss dumping you for that bitch." Spencer said.

"Yeah, And showing him how gorgeous you are tonight let him drool over you." Aria added.

"The committee invited a band with cute guys." Hanna said.

"What would Caleb say about the cute part?" Emily said chuckling.

"I don't tell him about the cute part but I'm just saying that you should find someone else to show Ben that you can replace him quickly, that asshole deserves that." Hanna said.

"I'll try. I just can't imagined him doing that to me we've been together for 2 years." Emily said tearing up.

"Hey, Don't cry over that trash. That is why we really need to party, You needed to forget about that asshole." Spencer said.

"Yeah. Don't cry you will ruin your gorgeousness." Aria said.

"Caleb just texted me, He's already downstairs with Toby and Ezra." Hanna said looking up from her phone.

"I should stop crying about him. Maybe, I should just embrace my Independence day from that asshole." Emily said drying her tears carefully so that her make up won't smudge.

"Yeah that's right. Just enjoy your singledom for awhile. But I think it won't be long If you saw Isaac tonight." Hanna said.

"Who's Isaac?" Emily asked curious.

"He's the vocalist from the cute guys band. I met him from the committee meeting. He's not just cute he's hot." Hanna said with a playful smile.

"Who's hot?" Caleb asked standing in Spencer's bedroom door.

"No one. Just a guy that I know Emily will surely like." Hanna said walking over to Caleb and putting one arm in his neck giving him a kiss.

"Ehem. I think we should get going." Toby said from behind Caleb. (Interrupting a Haleb kiss.)

"Yeah. Let's go hottie." Spencer said walking over to her boyfriend giving Toby a peck on the lips.

"Guys, I think you shouldn't be too cheesy in front of me. I just got dumped remember?" Emily said.

"Alright. Let's get going Ezra is downstairs." Aria said walking out of the room.

"Yeah. Let's go." Emily said following behind Aria.

They all went down the stairs and outside to ride their cars. Emily ride with Hanna and Caleb in Caleb's car. Spencer and Toby ride on Toby's truck, and Ezra and Aria ride on Ezra's car. And they all drive to Rosewood High.

* * *

When Emily got out of Caleb's car, She heard a loud sound from outside the Rosewood High gymnasium and She noticed a rough but angelic voice of someone singing inside. He was singing Standing in the Dark by Lawson and he really sounds good. Emily walked inside the gymnasium without saying any word to her friends. She just followed the voice and stand in front of the stage.

_I'm standing in the dark_  
_ She's dancing on the table_  
_ I'm looking through the glass_  
_ She's someone else's angel_  
_ It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_  
_ But I'm wanting you back, girl_  
_ And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh_  
_ Dark, dark_

_ All I want to do is hide_  
_ But I can't stop myself from staring_  
_ Wishing his hands were mine_  
_ I can't stop myself from caring_  
_ And as he turns down the lights_  
_ I'm feeling paralyzed_  
_ And as he looks into her eyes_  
_ Yeah, alright_

Emily just stand there looking up to the guy with an angelic voice. He was tall with curly brown hair and attractive blue eyes. Emily was never been attracted to a guy by just observing his features but with him it feels different. She never felt this way with Ben before. She don't believe in love at first sight, but just hearing his voice and seeing him standing in front of her It feels like she's in love with him already.

"So, you've already seen how hot he is." Hanna said from behind her interrupting her thoughts.

"He's cute." Emily said still staring at Isaac.

"Told yah..." Hanna said.

"So, He's the cute guy you've been talking about." Spencer said from behind them and Emily turn to look at Spencer.

"Yes. And he's looking at Emily." Hanna said.

"What?" Emily said looking up again to Isaac.

Isaac smiled at Emily and continue to look at her til' the song ended. "Thank you. Will be just taking a break and will be back in a few." Isaac said and went down the stage.

"Oh My Gosh, He's coming here." Emily whispered.

"We'll go find Toby and Caleb." Spencer said pulling Hanna.

"What?" Hanna said.

"Let's go." Spencer said.

"Guys don't leave me." Emily whined.

"See yah later Em." Spencer said pulling Hanna passing by Isaac whose walking towards Emily.

Emily just stayed where she stand til' Isaac reach her place. No doubt that every girl that he passed by all tried to get his attention, But his eyes was locked at Emily.

"Hi. Did you enjoy the song?" Isaac asked smiling at Emily.

"Yes, you really sound great." Emily said shyly.

"Thanks." Isaac said.

"Standing in the Dark by Lawson, Right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Isaac said.

"It's one of the songs in my playlist right now." Emily said.

"I'm Isaac, by the way. Isaac Colbert." Isaac said extending his hand for a handshake.

"Emily Fields." Emily said shaking his hand.

"You're a swimmer, Right?" Isaac asked.

"Yes. How do you know?" Emily said.

"I saw your picture in the hallway the other day. They're like a mini museum of the athletes of Rosewood High." Isaac said.

"Oh that..." Emily said. Thinking of one of her picture in her speedo about to dive in the water and another picture of her doing a butterfly stroke with her mouth wide open.

"Yes that." Isaac said.

"So, what's the name of your band?" Emily asked.

"Carpe diem. It's a Latin phrase that means _"seize the day"_ or enjoyment of the pleasures of the moment in some dictionaries." Isaac said.

"Cool name instead of cute guys band as my friend say." Emily said.

"So you're friend think were cute?" Isaac said.

"Yeah. She think that you guys are cute, She keeps telling me about that on our way here. She's part of the committee of this event, I think you know her." Emily said.

"What's her name?" Isaac said.

"Hanna Marin." Emily said.

"Oh, the blonde." Isaac said.

"Yeah, I think were on the same page." Emily said.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Isaac said.

"Uhm... Maybe I guess... Why?" Emily said.

"I really like talking to you and as much as I want to stand here with you and talk to you all night, I really can't because I still have work to do. So, can we have coffee tomorrow at the place they called the brew?" Isaac said with his most attractive smile.

"Sure. give me your number, I'll give you a call." Emily said handing her phone to him.

Isaac reached her phone and type his number and hand the phone back to Emily. Emily took a picture of him and call his number. Isaac look at his phone and took a picture of Emily then saved her number.

"See you tomorrow. I should get back to performing." Isaac said smiling.

"Yeah. I should goo and find my friends too." Emily said.

"I'll call you." Isaac said.

"Yeah. bye." Emily said shyly walking away from him.

* * *

**So that's it... what do you think guys? Hope you all enjoy this... I'm new in writing a fanfic about Emily... so please be nice and Review... thanks a lot...**


End file.
